ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2018
18:04-13 Hi! 18:04-26 Hello 18:04-34 LOL 18:05-19 I have 1 cole cause I got his minifigure from the blind bags and a few jays (hairs) 18:06-18 I want a second Nya hair so I can paint it silver. 18:06-26 Oh yeah actually same 18:06-37 Okay. Lol. 18:06-39 Wait- 18:06-42 I already have 2 of them 18:07-08 Why didn't the ninja's masks appear in the show 18:07-36 IDK 18:08-48 I could give it to PIXAL. 18:10-38 Hasn't Pixal already been released as a minifig, though? Correct me if I'm wrong. 18:11-19 Yeah, but I need her hair... 18:11-49 Ah. 18:11-50 ~ EasternSky has joined the chat ~ 18:12-00 Hi? 18:12-08 Hello. 18:13-14 So... 18:13-22 If you want P.I.X.A.L's hair piece, you could get the NinjaCopter set from the Rebooted line. 18:13-38 Yeah. 18:13-50 However, that set is 60 dollars. 18:14-15 I KNOW THAT. BUT ITS LIKE 150-170$ NOW 18:14-39 Or just get P.I.X.A.L's hairpiece from Bricklink.com. 18:15-02 I've checked. That is the only set to include P.I.X.A.L's hair piece. All of her other set appearances have been as Samurai X. 18:15-34 I don't buy online. 18:16-01 That's a problem. 18:16-14 Yeah. 18:16-21 Especially considering you want one piece that is exclusive to a rather expensive set from 2013. 18:16-30 *2014 18:17-01 Or, I could just paint Nya's hair silver.... 18:18-17 ~ EasternSky has left the chat ~ 18:18-23 ~ EasternSky has joined the chat ~ 18:18-32 There is one on Bricklink for about 2 dollars and 15 cents USD, if that helps. 18:19-04 IMMA JUST PAINT IT 18:19-07 Quinton said that he doesn't like to buy online. 18:19-15 Okay. 18:19-24 ~ EasternSky has left the chat ~ 18:20-18 SO.. 18:21-18 SO... why is it now called "Ninjago Island" when it is the only land mass in Ninjago? 18:21-45 Other than maybe the dark island, but still. 18:22-26 Because....uh...it's an island, and there is Tiger Widow, The Lighthouse, and Chen's Island.... 18:23-05 But those are tiny, barely-on-the-map type of islands, to be fair. 18:23-51 Eh 18:24-45 Ninjago is probably bigger than Australia, (Depending on how big the planet is) but is called an island now? 18:25-09 I don't know...just go with it. 18:25-24 Okay. 18:26-14 Since Clutch Powers was mentioned in episode 9, Ninjago is technically connected to the majority of LEGO Space themes. 18:27-46 Yeah, but it isn't canon, it was just a reference. 18:28-30 Andersen said it was a joke, he didn't specifically say it wasn't canon, If I recall correctly. 18:28-52 It isn't canon tho... 18:30-29 And most references would still count as canon. Cole specifically said that a fang blade was made by Clutch. Do we count this split second as non-canon? 18:31-07 No....it's complicated...but minor. 18:31-22 Hmm.. 18:32-21 Dr. Yost. I need to know about him... 18:33-05 More* 18:33-20 Is he mentioned in season 8 or 9? Hopefully more information will come out about him. 18:34-22 8. 18:34-45 Ah. 18:36-14 Also wanna know more about Wohira... 18:37-50 She sounds pretty cool... 18:38-01 Master of Weather? 18:39-29 Anyone? 18:41-38 Yeah, She was probably Master of Weather. 18:41-38 I wouldn't doubt ancient tribes to worship an elemental master. 18:42-15 GREAT WOHIRA 18:43-45 But then again, many elemental masters have weather-like powers. Example: Wind, Water (rain) and Ice/Snow would be weather. 18:43-56 Yeah 18:43-57 . 18:44-01 Hmm.. 18:44-06 Maybe Master of Weather would be all these powers combined? 18:44-43 I wouldn't think so. 18:45-25 Hm.. 18:46-40 Dr. Berkman is an ACTUAL doctor... 18:48-28 Unlike Dr. Julien and Dr. Yost. 18:48-50 I thought that said "Dr. Brickman" for a second. 18:48-55 Lol. 18:49-47 I made that page... 18:50-52 NO one but me has edited Garbage Depot, I've even asked people.....nothing... 18:51-28 skeet skeet 18:52-05 EDIT IT ALREADY 18:53-45 ... 18:55-02 Okay. 18:55-09 I'll see what I can do. 18:55-40 Yay 18:56-28 So... 18:56-34 ~ Тёмный 666 has joined the chat ~ 18:56-50 ~ Тёмный 666 has left the chat ~ 18:56-54 Hi. 18:56-56 ~ Тёмный 666 has joined the chat ~ 18:57-02 Hello? 18:57-33 ~ Тёмный 666 has left the chat ~ 18:58-49 So.. 19:03-17 Anyone? 19:06-30 hey 19:06-47 .. 19:08-19 I hope the finale will be good. 19:08-30 Yeah 19:08-39 And I hope it won't have a cliffhanger.. 19:08-44 otherwise I'll die. 19:09-08 I generally have trouble waiting for a new season 19:09-17 But cliffhangers make everything worse 19:10-25 ~ Marshall920 has left the chat ~ 19:10-34 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 19:10-45 ~ Marshall920 has left the chat ~ 19:10-58 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 19:11-57 Might not be a Season 19:12-25 What do you mean? 19:12-57 Yes, but still 19:13-06 That was meant in general 19:13-13 Oh, ok 19:16-55 What is your favorite Ninjago season, everyone? 19:17-18 S2 19:18-42 The Final Battle 19:20-28 What is your least favorite season? 19:21-53 6 or 3 or 1 19:22-05 I would also say S2 is my favorite. 19:22-05 S6 is my least favorite. 19:22-25 ~ Ninja72 has joined the chat ~ 19:22-36 Hello. 19:23-05 S2 s name is Legacy of the Green Ninja, not The Final Battle. 19:23-30 Where does that name come from? 19:23-42 Look at the page. 19:23-44 I've never heard that name for the season before. 19:23-59 Tommy Andreasen has confirmed that this is the name. 19:24-40 I SAY FINAL BATTLE BECAUSE IT'S EASIER. 19:24-46 I'd say 6 is the best and 2 is the worst. So it looks like we have opposite opinions. 19:25-06 Wow. 19:25-06 Ok, Quinton, no need for caps. 19:25-33 7 is the worst. 19:25-38 I'M STUCK 19:27-12 I've only seen the first episode of 7, (Still haven't seen the season 8 or 9 either, I have a lot of catching up to do) and I was bored through-out most of the episode. 19:27-54 Hmm..I like all seasons in their own way. 19:28-12 Most of 2 is just filler so I can't really like it. 19:28-36 But 4 was very well written, I must say. 19:28-42 It was never boring. 19:28-46 Yeah 19:29-21 I like S2 because it introduced Darreth, who is one of my favourite characters. 19:30-01 I also really enjoyed the pilots. People rarely talk about them. 19:30-44 Eh. 19:30-56 What? 19:31-34 I didn't really like em. The mini movies were cooler tbh. 19:31-43 I don't think I've seen all of the pilots. 19:31-43 Also, I think the pilots should be part of S1. Without the pilots, people could be confused. 19:31-57 Well, I thought the mini movies were boring, lol. 19:32-45 Well intentioned fillers, that never really got me 19:33-23 The fourth and sixth one were not exactly fillers though. 19:33-32 Battle between brothers, huh? 19:33-49 That was the only good one. 19:34-11 What about an Underworldy Takeover. 19:34-34 It was okay. 19:34-59 Not bad. But not really good either. 19:35-26 I will rewatch it now 19:35-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:35-32 Maybe my opinion will change, lol 19:35-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:35-58 I can't lie, they were informative 19:36-38 Oh, yeah. 19:37-05 I love this quote: 19:37-34 If it's yellow, let it mellow. If it's brown, flush it down. If it's blue....then I don't know what to do... 19:38-16 Speaking of that, 19:38-16 I think Jay should've been Water in the beginning, or something. 19:38-17 Well, it's okay. Didn't really change my opinion 19:38-37 Or maybe it would've been too similar to Bionicle. I.D.K. 19:39-04 Well, I think Lightning fits him very well 19:39-38 I think the Lighting Element only made sense after S4. 19:39-41 Eh. 19:39-58 Okay I guess. 19:40-17 Is there a Thunder element, or would that count as Sound? 19:41-12 I dunno.. 19:41-25 Wohira... 19:41-38 BTW, am I the only one that noriced that Destruction and Darkness are very similar? 19:41-42 *noticed 19:42-11 I think Lighting should also be more like "Electricity" or something, but still should be called Lightning. 19:42-53 Saying that, I don't think that Garmadon also has the power of creation..but he can rather create/connect things with dark matter 19:43-06 Somehow it doesn't make sense for me, lol. 19:43-21 ... 19:43-44 Well, Lightning sounds cooler 19:43-45 What's the matter, Quintin? 19:43-45 It is sort of weird how Chen finished the spell without Water, Wind, and Time. And Tommy Andreasen said that he only needed the elements listed in the book, not all elements. But why would he need Energy (which is not exactly an element), and not need Water, Wind, and Time? 19:43-53 Yeah. 19:44-14 IKR 19:44-21 It's kind of a plot hole. 19:45-09 Ninjago is full of plot holes 19:45-19 Yeah. 19:45-45 Hmm 19:45-57 Am I the only one that thinks Wu will never use his powers? Especially with the Firstbourne now 19:46-13 Maybe we shouldn't put to much meaning to some things..lol 19:46-21 *too 19:46-36 Ehm, he has used them, but only in the form of Spinjitzu. 19:46-48 Well, that doesn't really count for me, lol. 19:46-49 Am I the only one who is actually confused about where the Ninja's powers come from but just ignores it to enjoy the story? 19:47-05 What do you mean? 19:47-16 They inherited them. 19:47-28 Yes, that's how it works 19:47-40 The FSM probably gave some of his power to a bunch of worthy people he created. 19:48-00 Right,but earlier it as should that Lloyd gave them thier powers by giving up his golden power 19:48-31 But now they have grown independent from him, atleast that's what I understood from the interview 19:48-37 Yeah 19:48-50 Well, they sort of lost them, when they lost their weapons. 19:48-51 Also, 19:48-51 They cleared up the "Zane's powers" plot hole, right? 19:48-59 Yes, watch S8 19:49-02 Or no 19:49-12 Was it in S9? 19:49-16 I don't remember anymore 19:49-22 There was a flashback scene 19:49-23 Did the ice master at the time give his powers to some robot he found in a tree? 19:49-33 but how does rebuild Zane get his power? 19:49-33 Yeah. 19:49-55 The rebuilt Zane probably has a ice feature or something. 19:50-28 But if this would be true, he could've given himself a other power too. 19:50-30 What 19:51-07 No, the powers probably passed on to his new body. 19:51-24 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 19:51-43 Heya 19:51-44 The writers in Cloud Kingdom would be a viable explanation. 21:00-05 Wow, I won 3 badges in a single day... 21:00-37 Good for you. (Not sarcasm) 21:01-32 Thanks, I guess. 21:01-35 I have like 53 badges 21:01-43 I have 109. 21:01-53 This is what I've become...a sarcastic weirdo... 21:01-56 Nevermind 61 21:02-10 Quinton, being a normal editor isn't that bad 21:02-53 I have 116. 21:02-55 Yeah. I was a one for almost three years. 21:03-54 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 21:04-31 I miss having powers....I mean....no vandalism happened when I was admin....now it comes in hoards. 21:04-36 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 21:05-38 I don't think that vandalism has anything to do with you being demoted 21:05-45 ^ 21:05-51 I know.. 21:05-56 The wikia is now more active 21:05-59 I did it. 21:06-09 I think. 21:06-14 which leads to more vandalism 21:06-14 ? 21:06-38 Ok I'm not saying there isn't, but I don't think he had anything to do with it. 21:07-44 Well, once the admin level protection was taken off my userpage, it was vandalized by Annika Perez. 21:07-59 Your userpage was vandelized 21:08-09 Yes. 21:08-19 I didn't think that was possible... 21:10-35 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Quinton1721?oldid=275664 21:10-41 That happened. 21:11-05 That should be worth an infinite ban 21:11-10 In fact, brb 21:11-37 What did they do? 21:11-44 *done 21:11-52 They wrote fucking nigger. 21:11-52 Ohhhh 21:12-02 How the hell is that possible 21:12-13 OH 21:12-22 Language. 21:12-24 You should not be able to edit other people's userpages 21:12-58 Anyone can edit anyone s userpage. 21:13-01 Ik 21:13-02 My friend told me that saying that is against Fandom's ToU. 21:13-05 that's dumb 21:13-33 BRB 25 21:13-52 See? I'm hated... 21:14-13 not replying in 20 seconds means nothing 21:14-22 No, you're not hated. 21:15-09 What's ToU 21:15-20 terms of use 21:15-27 It is Fandom's Terms of Use. 21:15-28 oh 21:15-39 You used to have to read them before you can sign up. 21:15-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:15-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:15-48 It is rules you follow on all wikis, and saying certain words is against it. 21:15-53 Like what 21:16-24 Like what Ninja72 quoted a couple posts up. 21:16-26 You agree not to use the Service to: 21:16-26 21:16-26 Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other FANDOM users; 21:16-26 Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; 21:16-41 Yeah, what Min-Droid said. 21:16-45 That is pretty much the extent of that part of it. 21:16-52 Ninja was quotting someone else tho 21:17-11 But still saying it is still against it, if I recall correctly. 21:17-26 Yeah but what are you gonna do, report them 21:17-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:17-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:18-01 No. + I don't even know how to report someone. 21:18-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:18-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:18-12 Me neither 21:18-23 If I'm mad at someone all I do is rat on them to an admin 21:18-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:18-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-18 OH DAM 21:19-20 DAMN** 21:19-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:19-37 What's the matter? 21:20-40 that 21:21-34 Okay. 21:22-22 @Marshal what did you mean by "Like what ninja72 quoted"? What were you referring to? 21:22-52 When you said "They Wrote ********" 21:22-56 fucking nigger 21:22-58 that 21:24-35 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 21:25-49 ~ Ninja72 has left the chat ~ 21:27-35 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 21:27-37 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 21:28-15 Everyone is leaving, so I guess I will too. 21:28-15 Bye everyone! 21:28-17 ~ Marshall920 has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs